


Writing colours

by Serpentina1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to treat story - a fragile thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing colours

**Writing-Colours**

 

Words are like coloured pencils.

The reader expects you to

draw a neat picture with them.

 

And once ‘Story’ is drawn,

you need to add feathers to its wings.

 

Add some dark ones – to increase tension.

Some shadows - to stir the reader’s heart.

And lots of sunlight – to make him smile.

 

And if you’re lucky,

‘Story’ will spread out its wings,

gather up speed and fly all by its self.

 

But be careful

you don’t choose the wrong colours

or shapes.

Dissonance which gets ‘Story’ out of balance

so it will stumble and fall – to pieces –

 

You might never be able to find its wings again …

 

Serpentina


End file.
